


My seventh day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [7]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a estar yendo al departamento de Tadayoshi, Ryo no puede soportar el deseo de hacerlo suyo y decide saciarse, aunque Tadayoshi se rehúse.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 07: Medio vestidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My seventh day with you

Sus besos iban en aumento, al igual que la intensidad de sus caricias. Por más que lo intentara de una y mil formas diferentes, Tadayoshi no podía sacarse de encima a Ryo. Literalmente hablando.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había abordado el ascensor hasta su departamento, pero su compañero de banda y flamante pareja, lo había detenido, y había obstaculizado sus movimientos, acorralándolo contra uno de los laterales y colocando una de sus piernas entre las del rubio.

— ¿Es que no puedes esperar siquiera hasta… llegar al departamento…?

— No — Jadeó Ryo, antes de volver a sellar sus labios con un beso. Pensó que para Ryo sería fácil ser su pareja, pero cada segundo que pasaba, se daba cuenta que la tarea difícil sólo la tenía él. Sostener aquel secreto, intentar mantener calmo a Ryo, sería algo bastante complicado de sobrellevar. En eso pensaba Tadayoshi sintiendo los labios de Ryo dejando marcas sobre su cuello —. ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a jadear el morocho.

— ¿Mh? — Le dijo, bajando la vista para mirarlo.

— No estás _aquí_ — Respondió el aludido, apoyando su mentón sobre su pecho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Volvió a preguntar el rubio, pasando sus brazos por sobre su nuca.

— Lo oigo…

— ¿Lo oyes?

— Tus gemidos… son distintos cuando me estás prestando atención. Por eso, ¿qué pasa?

— Nada. Sólo pensaba que esta relación será complicada para mí — Ryo arqueó su ceja lo más que pudo —. No quiero decir eso, Ryo-chan… A lo que me refiero es que… apenas empezamos a salir, y no hacemos otra cosa más que tener sexo...

— ¿No es normal? — Le preguntó, antes de lamer una de sus tetillas.

— Mh… Sí… Pero… ¿Puedes detenerte un poco? — Le pidió, al darse cuenta que no podía hilvanar un solo pensamiento.

— Te dije que quiero hacerlo… Tú también quieres, ¿o no?

— Sí, ¡pero…!

— Mañana me voy a Osaka.

— ¿Eh…? ¿A qué viene eso?

— A que voy a tener abstinencia de ti, y quiero empezar a saciarme desde ahora.

— Van seis noches seguidas que no puedo dormir — Resopló Tadayoshi.

— Que sean siete — Susurró Ryo, sobre su oído, desabrochando su pantalón. Tadayoshi suspiró, dándose cuenta que no iba a tener escapatoria de aquellas manos que tanto placer le daban.

Entre besos y caricias, se dejó llevar hasta terminar intentando sentarse sobre un caño que estaba en forma perpendicular a las puertas y que por fin le había encontrado un buen uso. Sus gemidos iban en aumento mientras Ryo embestía su cuerpo cada vez con más intensidad.

— Te… amo — Gimió, buscando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo también — Reconoció el morocho, acariciando su rostro.

 

Cuando el ascensor siguió con su recorrido y se detuvo en el piso correspondiente al departamento de Tadayoshi, una vecina estaba justo frente a la puerta. Lo que la mujer vio, fue a Ryo rebosante de alegría y a Tadayoshi saliendo con pasos presurosos hacia el pasillo, con una expresión de furia incontenible. Ryo se frotaba una de sus mejillas, mucho más roja una que la otra a causa de una bofetada recibida por su pareja.

Pese a eso, lo amaba, aunque lo _maltratara_.

 

 

 


End file.
